Completely Forgotten
Author: Silverwhisker Series: 'The Forgotten Series '''Summary: '''A kit was born and left in the forest with her brothers who died. A cat took her to a place where many cats live and raised her there. A Windclan warrior named Deerleap, trained her as an apprentice. Soon Covepaw gets the guts to ask Guststar if she is his kit. He says she isn't and kicks her off his territory. Now Covepaw getsmore cats to join the place where many cats live. What will they do? What is Covepaw's plan? Read Completely Forgotten to find out. Proluge "Do you think he remembers her? What if they attack her? We should go help her!" "Hush, Leo. I think she is fine." "Are you sure, Cloud?" mewed Leo. "I'm pretty sure Leo." meowed Cloud. A sleek a tabby walked up to the two and mewed "Have you seen Koda? He was suposed to ask Andy if he thinks I am expecting Koda's kits!" "He is on the Flat Rocks, Amy." mewed Cloud. Amy left, then Leo asked "Have you seen Mint?" "No." mewed Cloud. "Good luck, Covepaw." whispered Cloud. Chapter 1 "No, you are not my kit, rouge, and you can't join. You nearly killed one of my cats. We will look out on our borders for you and if we see you, we will kill you!" Hissed Guststar. "As for you, Deerleap, you are kicked out of the clan!" hissed Guststar while glaring at Deerleap. Deerleap padded over to sit next to Covepaw. "F-F-F-Father? I know it is you! Why don't you remember me?! You had three kits, two toms and a she-kit who was me! A tom who has orange spots, another tom who was a golden color, and me, who was a she-cat that looks just like you!" sobbed Covepaw. She looked at Flowerpatch, her eyes were sort of watery. Covepaw knew that she was holding back tears and yowling that Covepaw was her kit. "Get out of Windclan territory." hissed Guststar. Deerleap and Covepaw left the territory. "You can live with me, and you will be called Deer." Covepaw mewed. "Okay, and what are you called?" asked Deer. "I'm Cove." mewed Cove. Cove introduced Deer to the cats, and told them what had happened. All the cats were shocked and were angry with Windclan. "We will rise up against Windclan! I will lead, or should I say may I lead, Dove?" asked Cove. "You may lead, Cove." meowed Dove. "We will make our own Clan called Coveclan!" yowled Cove. "Deer will explain what clan cats do and how the cats name themselves." mewed Cove. Deer explained everything to the cats. Cove became Covestar, Deer became Deerleap, Koda was called Bearclaw, Andy was called Lavaheart, Amy was called Wolfhowl, Dove was called Doveflight, Flame was called Flameblaze, Chirp was called Birdchirp, Nelly was called Willowkit, Pepper was called Owlkit, Willow was called Pinebreeze, Smoke was named Smoketail, Flower was named Flowerpetal, Stanily was named Spiderfang, Birdy was called Yellowflower, Honey was called Honyfrost, Bramble was called Brambleforest, Mint was called Mintpaw, Leo was called Lionpaw, Frosty was called Frostpaw, Hopper was called Frogpaw, and Cloud was called Cloudflame. That night, Covestar went to sleep and got two more lives from her two brothers, Wolfkit and Shortkit. "Guststar and Flowerpatch are our parents, you know." Shortkit told Covestar. "That is why we are in Starclan." mewed Wolfkit. "You must convince them, by force." Shortkit meowed. "May I give you warrior names?" asked Covestar out of no where. "Sure!" they mewed. "Shortkit, you are Shortfur. Wolfkit, you are Wolfstorm." Covestar meowed. "I miss you two." Covestar sobbed. "We miss you too, now you must wake up. Oh, and finish traing Lionpaw, today him and his littermates shall become warriors." Wolfstorm mewed. Covestar woke up and finished training Lionpaw. She told Frostpaw's, Frogpaw's, and Mintpaw's mentors that she was going to turn them into warriors. Covestar hopped up onto a boulder and called a clan meeting. "Lionpaw, Frostpaw, and Frogpaw do you promise to follow our warrior code?" asked Covestar. "We do!" they yowled. "Then by the powers of Starclan, Frogpaw, you will be Frogleap. Frostpaw, you will be Froststorm. Lionpaw, you will be Lionflame. Mintpaw, you will be Mintpelt!" Covestar yowled. "Frogleap, Froststorm, Lionflame, Mintpelt!" the cats cheered. When the meeting was over, Lionflame told Covestar he was very happy to have his warrior name and he loved his name. "Would you like to hunt?" asked Lionflame. "Sure, just me and you?" Covestar mewed. "Yep." meowed Lionflame. Chapter 2 Soon Covestar returned from the hunt. Covestar padded into her den and fell asleep. In her dream, Wolfstrom appeared, he murmered "A cove falls in love with a lion. They try to concure Wind, the cove and the lion create Lily, Bengal, and Haze. A strong gust takes over. It makes the cove collapse and dissapper forever, it blows away the lion along with the Haze and Lily, but it destroys the Bengal." Covestar saw it all happen. Covestar woke with a jump. What did her brother mean? "Covestar, are you alright?" asked Lionflame. "I'm fine." she mewed. She got up and left. The fresh-kill pile was loaded with prey. Covestar picked up a crow and sat down to have a decent meal. When she finished, she joined a hunting patrol. Covestar paired up with Deerleap. "Shall we try for a dove?" He asked. "Sure, I'll hide in a tree with a dove, then you stay up higher. I'll scare it up to you, and then you catch it." Covestar instructed. She climbed up the back of a tree silently, and he climbed higher. She kept the eyes on the dove and then scared it up to Deerleap. He lashed out his claws and killed the dove. "Nice!" she mewed. They did this too two more doves, and then returned to camp. "Hi, how was the hunt?" asked Lionflame. "Perfect, but it would of been better with you." she purred. "Would you like to go on a border patrol, with me Yellowflower, Spiderfang, and Bearclaw?" asked Lionflame. "Gladly." she purred while their tails twinned. They got Bearclaw, Spiderfang, and Yellowflower and went on a patrol. They went near Windclan territory. They marked a new border. Suddenly, they heard rusteling on Windclan territory. "What's that! Who goes there!" hissed Covestar. Out popped a kit. "Who are you?" asked Covestar. "I'm Pike!" he answered. Then popped out a young queen, followed by another kit. "Pike what are you- oh! I'm sorry, is he bothering you! I'm Poppy and this is my other kit, Oak." meowed Poppy. Pike's sister walked over to her brother and tackeled him. "I'm Covestar, would you like to join Coveclan?" asked Covestar. "Oh! Yes I would, can my mate join too?" mewed Poppy. "Yes, he may. You will be Poppyheart, and your kits will be Oakkit and Pikekit. Who is your mate?" Covestar meowed. Covestar meowed. "Jake!" yowled Poppyheart. A dark black tom with amber eyes came out of the bushes. Poppyheart told him everything and he agreed to join. Covestar allowed Lionflame to name him. "You will be Crowcall." meowed Lionflame. "Follow us." mewed Covestar. The four cats followed the patrol to Coveclan. Covestar introduced the cats to the clan and went to bed. Covestar opened her eyes. She was in the clearing of Coveclan camp. She heard a odd roar. Not any cat roar, a roar of water! Water filled her eyes and her mouth. She choked. She saw Lionflame swimming to her. He grabbed her scruff, and yanked her onto a nest. "''Water is coming..... don't let it collapse the Cove before the gust comes...." ''a voice mewed. Her body fell into the water and saw nothing but blackness....... Covestar woke up. Not another omen!! She ran out of her den. A new cat was in the clearing. "This is Water, he would like to join Coveclan." Mintpelt meowed. A gray tom walked forward. The omen rang in her head. "''A cat can't be water." she thought. "You will be Waterripple." mewed Covestar. "Waterripple, Waterripple!" All the cats cheered. Chapter 3 Waterripple was pleased. Mintpelt showed him around. "Uh oh, Mintpelt is in love!" whispered Lionflame. "Like you aren't!" teased Covestar. Lionflame shoved her playfuly. Covestar lunged at him. The two wressled for a bit then Birdchirp reminded Lionflame that he had to go on a patrol. Lionflame left and along came the medicine cat, Pinebreeze. "May I check if you have any wound on your belly that you got from last night?" asked Pinebreeze. "Sure." mewed Covestar while Pinebreeze checked her. "Is it just me, or do I look plump?" ''thought Covestar. "Uhm, your wound is fine, but you are expecting kits." mewed Pinebreeze. "You mean Lionflame's kits." hissed Covestar. "I'm suprised you didn't know that." mewed Covestar. "You will have kits in about a moon." purred Pinebreeze while she left. Covestar happily left to tell Lionflame. "In only a moon? I'm so happy!" purred Lionflame. "Lets go tell my mother!" Lionflame mewed while he pointed his tail to the leader of the patrol. They padded up to Cloudflame, side to side. "We are going to have kits, who will be here in a moon!" purred Luionflame. "Wow! I'm so proud of you!" purred Cloudflame. They hurried back and told the clan the news. A moon came fast. Covestar had three kits. A tom and two she-cats. She allowed Lionflame to name them. He named them Lilykit, Hazekit, and Bengalkit. Covestar was shocked. Everything was coming together. But a Bengal being destroyed, did that mean he would die? She looked outside, it was practily moonhigh. Her kits were sleeping, so she could sneak out. She stalked out of the den, into the clearing. There was Waterripple. "Hi Waterripple, what are you doing up? My kits are sleeping, but you can still see them." mewed Covestar. The only thing Waterripple did was roar and lunge at her. Covestar leaped aside. "''The same thing happened in my dream! I have to fight the water!" She thought. She lashed at Waterripple. He tried to dodge her, but she caught his ear. "Why are you doing this?!" She asked Waterripple. "To become leader!" he hissed. He sliced her ear that Lionflame always licked. "That's it!" she hissed. She striked at him in the face. He wailed in pain. Blood spilled down his face. Waterripple lashed out blindly. "''He can't see because of all the blood! I should teach all the cats this!" ''Covestar thought. She sliced open his neck. Waterripple fell to the ground, dead. Covestar woke up all the cats and told them what happened. She taught all the cats the new move. All the cats were happy he was dead, except Mintpelt. "Waterripple........." she sobbed. "We were going to have wonderful kits." she sobbed, again. "''good job, Water was defeated." '''''a voice said. "Now I only have to defeat Gust, Guststar." she whispered to the voice. "I think we should go on a patrol, to make sure other cats aren't here." Covestar mewed. "I'll take Mintpelt, Froststorm, Lionflame, and Deerleap." meowed Covestar. The four cats came to her and then they left. When they returned, four more cats joined the clan named Palebelly, Doghowl, Ivytail, and Thunderclaw. The clan was growing, and so was Covestar's belife of Guststar dying............. To be continued in The leaving clan...... Category:Fanic Category:The Forgotten Series Category:Silverwhisker's Pages